


Draco Malfoy and the Unexpected Sorting

by HandsOffMyAppleJuice



Series: Draco... Weasley? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Compliant, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts First Year, Howlers (Harry Potter), Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Mentioned Lucius Malfoy, Mentioned Narcissa Black Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOffMyAppleJuice/pseuds/HandsOffMyAppleJuice
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy wasn’t sorted into Slytherin, but into Gryffindor? He gains the friends that he deserves and hopefully he will get the family he deserves.Draco will follow Harry and his friends through the mystery of the Philosopher’s Stone, starting his journey of becoming the person that he wants to be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Draco... Weasley? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742794
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Arrival

Draco knew how much his family prided themselves of being Slytherins and purebloods. He wasn’t different. There was no doubt that he would be in Slytherin just like his parents. Well, maybe there was but he ignored it. He knew where his loyalties lie. He walked onto the Hogwarts Express with Crabbe and Goyle, having met them prior to the school year. His parents knew theirs and deemed them acceptable. They were thick and honestly not the kind of people that Draco wanted to associate with but he couldn’t fight against his father.

He passed by an open compartment that had three girls, two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff, talking about something. 

“Did you hear? Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts!” One of the Ravenclaws exclaimed.

Draco and his loons kept walking by but the blonde couldn’t rub that off. Harry Potter, huh? Hopefully he could befriend the boy. He wouldn’t do that often but he would use the guise of wanting his fame to become friends if needed. Really, he knew that Potter lived with muggles so probably didn’t know a lot of things about the magical world. The three boys found an empty compartment and sat in there, chatting about nonsense or sitting there. The trolly witch came along and offered them some sweets. Draco purchased a pumpkin pasty and two chocolate frogs while Crabbe and Goyle purchased more than necessary, fortunately not emptying her cart.

She sighed and mumbled, “Goodness, kids these days.”

Draco wasn’t sure what she meant by that but by the small smile on her face, he hoped it was good. He only left the compartment to change into his school robes. Looking at the black tie, he hoped that he'd see the green and silver soon, if not his sake then for his father’s.

The train stopped and everyone got off, Draco feeling frightfully short compared to the upperclassmen.

“Firs’ years, o’er ‘ere.”

He turned and saw the large man that was towering over the other first year students. He, Crabbe and Goyle walked over. Draco’s platinum eyes scanned over the faces in the crowd and tried to see who would be stuck with him through their learnings at Hogwarts. Nobody really caught his eye.

A toothy brunette.

A dark skinned and tall boy.

A girl with short black hair.

A bushy haired girl.

A short brunette standing close to the first two.

A red head that stuck out like a sore thumb.

He couldn’t see who Harry Potter was, as most of the black haired boys had their backs turned to him. Soon everyone was accounted for and the giant man led them off to the lake. There, they climbed into some boats. Draco thought that the students had to row themselves over to the school but immediately thought that that was stupid. They’re at a school of magic and there were clearly no oars for them to use. The three of them climbed into one boat, the short black haired girl climbing in with them.

He didn’t really pay attention to her introducing herself (Pansy, if he heard correctly) but focused on the castle. It was truly beautiful. He was always afraid that he turned out to be a squib, even having bouts of accidental magic, and he wouldn’t be able to attend Hogwarts. The windows were filled with light in the darkness, illuminating the castle. The large building reflected off the calm waters of the lake and you could see the stars. Draco knew he was going to love it here.


	2. The Sorting

The students were led into the entrance hall, facing the intimidating doors of the dining hall. Professor McGonagall turned to face them.

“Just keep in mind that where you’re sorted, your housemates will be like your family. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must go see if they’re ready for the sorting. The sorting is simple. When you’re name is called-”

“Trevor!”

The witch paused when she was interrupted by the toothy boy that Draco saw earlier. He chuckled with the other students since the year had barely begun and the poor boy had got himself embarrassed already. She sighed and continued.

“When your name is called, you will step up to be sorted. Now I must be off.”

She turned and entered the hall, where some chatter escaped to the group. Draco looked through the students again and saw one particular boy with unruly black hair and glasses.

“It’s true then, what they’re saying on the train.” He watched as the boy turned to him, confirming his suspicions. “Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.”

That got a reaction from the other students. He heard some whisper the name in shock, clearly not expecting that.

“This is Crabbe, and Goyle,” he said, pointing his head at the respective boys, “and I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”

The last part was said as he walked over to the boy. The redhead beside him snorted, causing Draco to turn to him. It made the part that Lucius ingrained in him rile up.

“You think my name’s funny, do you? Do I need to ask yours?” Draco pressed, looking the boy up and down, “Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley.”

The way he said the name tasted dirty on his tongue and he didn’t like the way Weasley looked down for a second before looking back up with some shame in his eyes. Quickly, before the guilt set in, Draco turned to Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived was glaring at him with his emerald eyes, and Draco wouldn’t be lying that it intimidated him a bit.

“You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort.” And to emphasize the disgusting words, he looked at Weasley. “I can help you there.”

He stuck out his hand, hoping that Harry would take it. The boy just looked at it for a second before his emerald eyes looked at Draco’s platinum ones.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.”

Draco knew that it was directed to him but before he could say anything, footsteps came up from behind and a scroll tapped on his shoulder. He turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at him sternly. Before going back to his friends, he looked at Potter again. He wasn’t sure what emotions he was feeling but moved away.

“We’re ready for you know, follow me.”

She led the students into the hall where there were floating candles being suspended under an enchanted sky. He knew that it was enchanted but the bushy haired girl didn’t need to say it. The new students stopped at the end of the tables, near the staff table. They faced a stool with an old hat sitting on it.

“When your name is called, come up to get the hat placed upon your head.”

Draco didn’t listen to her, except when Crabbe and Goyle were sorted into Slytherin.

“Malfoy, Draco!”

He walked through the thinning crowd, Potter and Weasley still there. He expected the sorting hat to sort him fairly quickly but that didn’t happen.

_ “Oh, another Malfoy. I could put you in Slytherin, just like your ancestors. But you don’t show much promise for being in there. You are loyal to the ones who are worthy of it. You have the potential to be brave but you're afraid that it’ll go against what you’ve learned. Which are all wrong I’m afraid,”  _ it paused as it thought,  _ “I know where you belong.” _

“GRYFFINDOR!”

There was applause, but not much from Gryffindor or Slytherin. Draco felt the hat being removed from his head and shakily got off the stool and walked over to the table where the bushy haired girl (Hermione Granger, if he heard correctly) was. He sat down across from her, next to a Weasley. He just stared down at the table, shocked at this turn of events.

He was the first Malfoy in generations to be sorted somewhere other than Slytherin. He was probably the first to be sorted into Gryffindor. When his father hears about this, he’ll be in so much trouble.

“Weasley, Ronald!”

He watched the redhead that he talked to walk up and get the hat placed on his head. The boy flinched, presumably surprised by the hat suddenly speaking in his head.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The boy sighed with relief and walked over to the table, where his brothers leaned over to pat him on the back. Ronald shook hands with Granger and just looked at Draco, who nodded his head while clapping. Ronald just frowned and turned back to the Sorting Hat. A girl was sorted into Ravenclaw, a boy sorted into Hufflepuff.

“Potter, Harry!”

The hall silenced as the boy walked up to the stool. He tensed as the hat continued talking and started muttering something under his breath. It was getting to be a little longer than when Draco sat on the stool before the hat made his decision.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The red and gold clad house stood up as they made their win of having  _ the _ Harry Potter in their house. Draco didn’t join in. He just sat there, making soft claps compared to his housemates’ roaring applause. Harry came over with a large smile on his face and shook hands with his friends and some of the other Weasleys. He sat down right next to Draco, as if forgetting that the blonde was there. Eventually every first year was sorted. Dumbledore stood up and raised his arms.

“Let the feast, begin.”

The tables were now laden with food and students reached over to grab the ones that they wanted onto their plates and chatted with their friends. Draco remained silent while he ate. He turned around for a second, to the Slytherin table and saw Crabbe and Goyle glaring at him. He quickly turned away to eat his mashed potatoes.

“A Malfoy in Gryffindor, huh?”

He turned to face a Weasley looking at him. A duplicate was leaning around his brother to look at Malfoy.

“Blimey, what a year! A Malfoy and Harry Potter in our house.” The second said.

The first stuck his hand out. “I’m Fred.”

“And I’m George!” His twin finished, taking Draco’s hand once his brother was done.

“Draco.”

“Oh, of course we know! We just heard your name during the sorting! But that’s alright though. Sometimes reintroducing yourself releases the stress of being in your house, or so I heard.” George said.

Draco nodded and grabbed a roll. He looked at presumably the eldest Weasley with a prefect badge looking at his brothers.

“Really, you shouldn’t be starting your torment on students this early in the year.” He lectured as he buttered some toast. “Percy Weasley. As you can see, I’m a prefect for Gryffindor. Pleasure to meet you.”

Draco nodded in return. His exchange with the eldest Weasleys got the attention of Ronald. The boy had two chicken legs, one in each hand. He looked at Draco and swallowed his mouthful of chicken.

“Didn’t expect you to be sorted here.”

“Ron, don’t be rude.” Percy said, his brother shrugging in response.

“Don’t worry, you’re not the only one.” Draco replied, thinking of his former friends that had glared daggers at him.

“Which house did you expect to be sorted in?” Hermione asked.

“Slytherin. My ancestors have all been in it. There was a witch a few generations ago that got sorted into Ravenclaw but as far as I know, I’m the first Malfoy in Gryffindor.”

She nodded and turned to see Ron stuffing his face with chicken, which she made a face at. Harry turned to face Draco for a bit but turned away. The two boys didn’t talk through the dinner and when dessert appeared, they still didn’t talk.

“Do you think you’ll get a howler from your father?” Fred asked. “We’ve heard loads about him from our father.”

Draco froze as he was getting a pumpkin pasty. “I… didn’t consider that.”

His father was going to find out one way or another. He would expect the letter sometime tomorrow morning. Unlike most first years, he wouldn’t write his parents about his sorting that evening.

“What’s a howler?” Harry asked.

“A letter that comes alive and the sender has a verbal message sent to you. The volume is multiplied ten times. Trust me, the twins have gotten plenty from our mother. Shook dust from the ceiling the first few times.” Percy answered before placing a spoonful of pudding in his mouth.

“It’s funny since I’ve watched her make at least ten. But I’d rather not hear one now.” Ron said with a shudder.

Harry nodded. Draco was afraid now. His mother would probably be fine with it since she loved her son no matter what but his father’s reaction would be the one he’s anxious for. He’s been slapped a few times, not allowed out of his room for a week, or relieving Dobby of his duties for the day. But Narcissia Malfoy would have to hide her true feelings from her husband. Soon the food disappeared and the students got up to leave.

“First years, follow me.” Percy projected to the younger students.

Draco stood in front of the group with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they walked through the halls.

“Gryffindor first years, follow me.”

“Ravenclaw first years down this way.”

Draco and the others looked up and saw the moving staircases, some other students going up to their houses. He wondered for a moment where the Slytherin common room was but shook that out of his mind. The group made their way up, Neville Longbottom getting his foot stuck in a trick staircase and Seamus Finnigan getting stuck on a staircase that moved away from the group, making them wait longer. Eventually they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

“Password?”

“Caput Draconis.” Percy replied.

The portrait swung open to reveal the entrance to the common room. As they walked in, the students exclaimed their wonder at the maroon common room. Draco liked it. It felt really homely, unlike his own home. Percy instructed them on where their dorms were and that their belongings were already in their rooms with the necessary items for their uniforms. 

“Now, off to bed. You will have tomorrow and Sunday to explore the grounds and know where your classes are. You’ll be receiving your timetables Monday morning, at breakfast.”

The kids split off to their dorms. Draco found his trunk at the end of a bed in between Harry’s and Dean Thomas’ beds. There was a Gryffindor sweater and scarf there.

“Where’s the ties?” Neville exclaimed, sorting through his items.

“Don’t worry, they’re charmed. So’s our robes.” Ron said.

The boys changed into their pajamas, Draco’s the most formal, as they were made of silk. He looked at the other’s. They looked much more comfortable than his. Nonetheless, he climbed into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
